My Heart Is Breaking Insert
by Theresa471
Summary: Insert short story for the episode Heart Breaker and Esposito having to been involved with Sonia years prior.
My Heart Is Breaking

This short story involves Sergeant Javier Esposito and his meeting of Sonia Ruiz ten years ago during a armored Car Robbery from last night's episode "Heart Breaker"

He was in disbelief after all this time, he meets up with the one woman that truly made him believe in himself after being hurt in the service.

Having to be working out of the 12th precinct and Captain Roy Montgomery, he was given the case solely to work on having to be short of officers at the moment, the Captain had thought it was for the best for him work on the case, to find out who or why were causing all of the armored car robberies in the area.

When he had ran into Sonia, she was investigating the same case from her superior officer for the Attorney General's Office, under cover posing as a driver involved with the robberies.

She was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, and with a sense of humor that can kill any man with his feelings.

And that is exactly what happened with him once the case progressed further, he had grown to love the woman, despite the fact, she was totally involved in her work for the most part.

She wasn't able to get out, having the feel of money under her fingers having gotten into the wrong crowd, and he tried to tell her this in the first place, but she would not hear of it, until it was too late.

Even the driver Michael Kirby tried, with all that temptations in the back of those armored vehicles, he would get caught, but Sonia had gotten away from Esposito and the rest of the authorities, along with breaking his heart, until now ten years later, she was back on the scene.

Over the years Detective Javier Esposito had mention on occasion to his friend Lanie Parish with their booty calls over the years, until finally he was not in love with Lanie anymore, unlike Castle, Beckett, Ryan and jenny in a very different way.

Would he be able to hide his secret again from all of the others including his now partner Detective Kevin Ryan, who has a nose to truly understand the real truth, along with Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett.

But for Sonia Ruiz, she was still in the business of stealing, even though working in other states, it just happens with this robbery would be in New York City, and she would of never expected to run into Sergeant Javier Esposito.

And she does, however Javier Esposito doesn't trust her at all, after all this time, even Beckett, Ryan and Castle have to tell him to his face finally, before he compromises his position at the 12th precinct.

During a robbery a week later with information, supplied by one of his sources on the street, he decides to go it alone with his partner Kevin Ryan, even if Ryan suspects that Esposito, would want to captured himself for the collar.

However Sonia would try anything to get him to change his mind to not turn her in for the most part, even if he fights his heart a great deal to arrest her on the street, along with taking the woman into the precinct for interrogation, leaving the job up to Ryan and Beckett to close the case.

When the medical examiner Lanie Parish has heard the news, she had decided to visit her friend Javier at his apartment.

She was taking a chance with coming over. She goes to knock on his apartment door, when he opens it up with a drink in his hand, along with letting her to come in.

"Can I come in Javier?" She says with a great deal of feeling.

"By my guest Lanie, I was trying to drown my sorrows for someone I could never have in the first place." Before taking another sip of his whiskey, she could see the bottle is half empty having to be on the coffee table of his living room.

"And what makes you think Javier that the woman wanted you back in the first place?" She moves past him into the living area of his apartment.

"I was just assuming on my part Lanie, and besides she has been arrested anyway, I was able to catch her in the act finally to have her in jail now."

"Yeah bro with Ryan and Beckett having to do the interrogation on their part, and you need to get over it, along with moving on with your life for god sake!" She says to be truly open with her feelings.

"I plan to Lanie, when inspector Sung Wung gets back from Hong Kong in a few weeks to finally make my life complete."

"Are you going to tell her what had happened, know full well it was something that had happened ten years ago?"

"Of course Lanie, I would of never thought, you would be in support of Sung in the first place, espically in the way your been acting lately in regard to her?" He says sitting down on the couch asking on whether, she would be interested in a drink.

"No way, I have to get to work at the morgue tonight, Alexis will be helping me out in the lab and other information on the computer, to try and figure out one of our victims that was burnt to a crisp, that was found shot to death in vehicle that was found a few blocks from the 12th precinct."

"Go ahead, I will be fine, like always Lanie, thanks for coming over to console my emotions." She walks over to give him a quick kiss like always, before leaving with closing the door to his apartment.

When she leaves, he puts down the bottle to take out his cell phone to make that call to Hong Kong, he was feeling lonely, and he needed to hear Sung's voice, along with telling her what had happened.

At least his heart wasn't breaking with Sung, he just didn't realize just how much in love he was in the first place, with the woman.

And being suspended for a week wasn't all that bad after all, it was well worth it in his eyes and his heart.


End file.
